Unwilling
by TierzaRyumina
Summary: "I think you will find that you will enjoy my punishments" She can be as unwilling as she wants, but it won't matter... His punishments will change her mind. Companion to "Dessert Course" and "Little Spy" Rated M Yami Marik/OC GRAPHIC


Just a warning, this story is a bit graphic

Another snippet! Haha... I really need to get on the whole story...

Marik: Mhmm... That's as likely of happening as me and Bakura becoming friends with the Pharoah

Thanks for the confidence in my abilities Marik... Anyway, please read and review! your comments make me happy! and like I have said, please don't be to harsh. Marik, dis-

Marik: Yeah, yeah. She dosen't own Yu-Gi-Oh... but if she did... she would make me become Pharoah, right?

nope.

Marik:(grasps chin, tilting it up and brings his face close) right?

o_o ummm...yeah... whatever you say my king...

Bakura: (rolls his eyes) while the authoress is seduced by the psycho, please enjoy the story.

The room was constricting, but it was better than being at the tower. She almost couldn't breathe as she paced the room. Watching Joey be cut down by him was painful, for while she thought Joey was a good guy, she secretly wanted Marik to not lose. She hated him, his sadism, his cruelty, the way his eyes glinted as he caused pain, the way he stood there, his… she stopped herself there, not wanting to continue. Her eyes found the bedside clock, 11:30 blaring out in its deep red. She knew her time was running out. He would find her and force her to choose. She continued her back and forth motion, her mind becoming dizzy from all the anxiety. Everything was a blur now.

So wrapped up in this internal struggle, she missed the opening of her door and Marik slipping inside, melting into the shadows of a dark corner. He had been right to follow her as soon as the duel had been given to him. _Oh Tierza-pretty, you can't escape me… _He watched her pace the room, his eyes committing every inch of her to memory. It struck him how beautiful she really was. While he had already compared her to a goddess, it was this moment of anxiety he had found her in that really, for him, brought it out. Her golden hair swaying back and forth as she moved, her curved hips rolling deliciously from side to side, full lips pouted in thought and, he couldn't help but smirk, her large bust bouncing slightly with each step. It was almost too much to watch and he felt himself becoming aroused. He could wait no longer, maneuvering out of the shadows, he moved into her path.

She jumped and backed up a few steps. He was here for his answer. "M-m-Marik" she stuttered, her breathing becoming labored as he moved forward to her trembling form. Grinning, he leaned down, placing his lips near her ear. "Well my dear, I want my answer…" his breath made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she moved to back away from him, but he wrapped his strong arms around her, crushing her body to his. Struggling against his hold, she gathered her remaining courage. "I will not be your queen. Now let go of me!" He laughed, the sound traveling throughout his entire body, making her cease immediately. It was a frightening sound and she involuntarily whimpered, reverting back to her submissive tendencies.

"Good. So you have decided to be unwilling. That only makes it sweeter for me my dear." He moved his lips against hers, thrusting his tongue inside. In a blind rush of panic, she bit down on his tongue, hard. He pulled back abruptly, a little dribble of blood flowing down his chin. He snarled and dug his fingers into her back, earning another whimper from her. "Wrong move slave. You will not defy me again." In one swift movement, he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder, making a short trip to the nearby bed and dropping her unceremoniously onto the covers. Her attempt to scramble away from him was short lived. Pinning her wrists above her head with on hand, he kneeled next to her. "For that transgression, I shall have to punish you, but do not fret. I think you will find that you will enjoy my punishments…" Reaching back to his belt loop with his free hand, he brought out the millennium rod. Muttering in a strange language she couldn't understand, he chanted for a few moments while the eye of the rod glowed, then ceased and let go of her wrists. Thinking that she had been freed, she tried to move her arms, but felt tightness around her wrists. Craning her neck up, she soon discovered that she was now handcuffed to the bed.

The sound of scraping metal grabbed her attention and was horrified to see Marik unsheathing what appeared to be a hidden knife inside the rod. Unable to do anything else, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the feeling of the blade to dig into her flesh. It never came and instead she heard the sound of ripping fabric. Slowly opening one eye, then the other, she discovered that Marik had slashed through her shirt and was making quick work of her bra. Soon, her upper torso was completely bare. He placed the rod on the nightstand nearby before laying his hands on her stomach and moving them up to cup her soft, lush mounds. He pinched both nipples between his thumb and forefingers, rolling the hard nubs roughly. A loud moan tore from her throat, her hips arching forward and up. Chuckling, he continued playing with one breast while the other hand trailed lazily down to her shorts. He wasted no time in undoing the button and zipper, but chuckled in amusement when she jerked her hips in panic. Pushing them back down, he leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, pulling back when he finished. "Shhh…be calm little one." He tugged her shorts off her hips and then removed her underwear.

Now, she truly looked like a slave, naked beneath her master. His smirk grew wider. _As is proper. _Her mind was becoming hazy. Never had she ever felt like this and a blush appeared on her face when she saw him leering at her, the unbridled lust evident in his eyes. Lust for her. "Marik…Please stop…" He placed a finger against her lips, effectively silencing her plea. "Hush, my slave…your punishment hasn't even begun yet and already I have you begging." Holding her gaze, he moved his hand from her hip down to the juncture of her legs. He slipped his index finger into her folds, finding her little bundle of nerves and begun to rub the sensitive spot, grinning manically at the sound of her crying out in pleasure. Her breath hitched at every stroke he made. He continued to stroke the tight jewel while he slipped his middle finger inside her. Oh she was tight, delighting Marik to no end. She was a virgin…A virgin… He would be her first. It couldn't be any more perfect. He moved his finger in and out, stroking her walls. Her hips pushed onto his finger, moving to match the rhythm of his strokes.

He soon added another finger, stretching her a bit, causing a bolt of pleasure to rocket throughout her body and he leaned down, kissing and licking the soft neck of her skin. She could barely think, let alone make coherent sentences "Oh… un-…mmmm...Marik I… ah... Oh god… Marik…"she moaned, panting harshly as he pushed harder into her, her hips moving to keep up. Marik smiled at this, moving to murmur huskily in her ear. "What is it my sweet? Do you want release?" He began scissoring his fingers inside her, stretching her out even more. She gasped and mewled loudly. He moved his lips down to her breasts, alternating between the two.

"Oh Marik I…uh Ah!-"She screamed as she achieved her climax, sending her into orgasmic ecstasy. Her juices coated his fingers and he pulled them out, licking them clear of her sweet essence. He stayed there for a minute, staring at her pleasing form. Chained and pleasured… oh how he wanted to go further. But he was pressed for time and couldn't risk them going on, for they would come looking for her if she were missing for too long.

Slipping from the bed, he returned the rod to his belt loop, and stood over her. "As much as I want to relieve the ache in my loins with your body, we must wait to continue this till later slave. I will be watching you…" Glancing one last time at his treasure still lying motionlessly, recovering from her explosive orgasm, he then left with a silent swish of his cape. She was only in this half awake state for a minute more, then the blackness of sleep came and she was powerless to stop it.

(dazed) sooooooo... where were we?

Marik: you were going to suggest to the readers to review

...okay... please read and review... While I go lay down... and rest...

Bakura: Ra Marik... What did you do?

Marik:(smirks) Nothing I'll tell you about... Now, review.


End file.
